


Briar Rose Kisses

by johanirae



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy happens upon a sleeping Thomas and becomes curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar Rose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fluffy piece


End file.
